


Flannel

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves flannels, but misses the person who wears them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flannel

“Top o’ the mornin’ to ya laddies,” the fellow Irish man said his usual greeting at the beginning of every video, bursting with energy, always in a cheerful mood. But he has to be cheerful in his videos, because in reality, he’s hurting.

He received the devastating news one day about his best friend, the one that he loved, has passed away. He couldn't believe it since a few days prior, he was just talking to Mark like everything was fine, although, he had a slight feeling why he kept on saying how much he loved him. But he brushes those strange feelings aside and says it back to him every time he said it.

Since then, he couldn't sleep at night from all the crying he’s done, mourning the death of his friend, staining his pillow with his hot tears. People notice the tired look in his eyes in his videos. He reads through countless of comments from people, asking if he’s alright and he just says he’s fine when he’s really not. He doesn't want to upset people.

He does keep one thing from Mark to remember him by and that’s one of his flannels; a blue one to be precise since it’s his favorite of his. Sometimes, he’ll take it to bed with him, as if Mark was there, cuddling with him. He misses being close to him. He misses placing tender kiss to his lips, falling asleep next to him and waking up the next morning wrapped in his embrace. He just misses him so much.

After he finished editing his video, Jack plops down onto the bed, with the blue flannel in his grasp, as he gives it a little sniff before the tears start to develop again as he begins to cry again. It’s gonna be another restless night.


End file.
